More often than not disposable absorbent articles are incorporating graphics as an ordinary feature. In most instances, these graphics are applied to the backsheet of the product so that the graphics are visible while the product is being worn. The graphics have been printed directly on a component of the backsheet or have been printed on a separate layer, such as a tissue layer, which is disposed on the backsheet.
There are many reasons to incorporate graphics in disposable absorbent articles. For instance, the graphics can improve the appearance and appeal of the product, to both the wearer and the purchaser. Graphics can also impact the manner in which a disposable absorbent article is used. For example, graphics on disposable diapers can be used by caregivers to amuse and/or educate a child during diapering. Similarly, graphics on disposable training pants can provide educational and motivational mechanisms to facilitate the toilet training process. Graphics on training pants can also serve to increase the child's interest in the product and thereby increase the child's interest in the toilet training process.
Graphics can further be used to indicate when a urine insult has occurred. For instance, it has been known in the art that upon wetting, disposable absorbent articles like diapers have included graphics that appear or disappear to indicate the insult. To date, however, it has not been possible to deliver disposable absorbent products which include printed graphics that can be disposed directly onto a film portion of the backsheet of an absorbent product and have the graphic ultimately appear clearly to the unaided eye of a consumer and wearer when exposed to liquid.